A Second Fight
by Desann4
Summary: Post RE4 Leon has returned from his mission from Spain but is sent to another mission in southerncalifornia. There he encounters a spy turned new ally, zombies, and a certain woman in red. LEONxADA. FINISHED
1. Prologue

**A Second Fight**

Alright guys! This is my first story in a long time so please

R&R alright. Thanks. Flamming is ok. It has an oc though so sorry

"Year, 2004. Time, 1:33 A.M. exactly. Name, Ada Wong." said the one known as Ada Wong over her communicator with Wesker, the man who started the entire Raccoon City incident. "Yes Ada. Do you have the plaga master sample?" asked Wesker to Ada. "Yes" said Ada, remembering when she forced the sample out of Leon's hands. "Did you leave any survivors?" asked Wesker over the communicator. "No sir." replied Ada, thinking about betraying him. "Very well" said Wesker as he ended the contact. He turned his chair to face a scientist on a working on something. "Hugh" said Wesker as the man went to Wesker. "Yes sir?" asked the man. "Leon survived, am I right?" asked Wesker as the man nodded. "Good" said Wesker as the man went back to his work. Wesker took off his glasses and wiped it with his handkerchief, "When will you ever learn?" asked Wesker to Ada, even if she couldn't hear it.

Meanwhile…..

"Leon Scott Kennedy reporting" said a man who walked in the president's office. "Leon, I need you to investigate the southern parts of California." said the president as Leon nodded, "Yes sir". Leon who came back from his mission in Europe was dragged onto another mission by the president. "Didn't even let me rest" said Leon under his breath as he walked to his car and ignited it. He activated the GPS and wrote in the coordinates of Southern California. He then leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. "… Ada…." said Leon as he drifted to sleep, dreaming about the time he had to give her the sample. He awoke in shock as he noticed the car had stopped and he arrived at the destination. He turned around and saw that he had slept for over a day now! Leon looked at his watch and sighed, 12:49 A.M.. He got out of his car and sent it back to Washington. He got out his Blacktail 9mm and clutched it with both his hands walking into the forest. He heard a familiar sound from behind him. He turned around and thoughts came back to his head. He saw a zombie headed towards him. "I thought I killed all of you!" said Leon as he shot it in it's head, rendering it's entire body limp. He approached it and heard a familiar voice. "Looks like you found them too". "Ada" said Leon turning around to see the woman who helped him escape the island. "Looks like our paths have crossed yet again huh." said Ada with a smirk as she walked towards Leon. "You still working for Wesker?" asked Leon as he looked around. "Not anymore but I already gave him the samples." said Ada with a disappointed look. "It's alright" said Leon putting his hand on her shoulder as he continued, "I knew that he didn't give you a choice". Ada gave out a smile and heard some feet shuffling. "Hear that?" asked Ada to Leon. "Yeah. It came from there" said Leon as both he and Ada pointed towards the direction of the sound and saw five zombies approaching them. Both of them shot at their hearts and killed all of them with one shot each. Leon nodded at Ada and both of them proceeded. A figure secretly was watching all of this transpire. "Chad to base, Chad to base do you copy?" asked the figure to his base. "Roger Chad loud and clear." "Roger. I have detected Leon and Ada." said the figure as he awaited the reply. "Copy. Track them down. Earn their trust than take bake what is ours!" said the contactor. "Roger, Loud and Clear" said the figure as he got out his own custom, silenced Blacktail 9mm and jumped into the night sky disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile…

"Did you notice its getting colder" commented Ada to Leon as the temperature decreased. "Here" said Leon putting his jacket over her. Figures that wearing only a dress will catch you a cold. "Thanks" said Ada as she heard something. "Leon, I think someone followed us" said Ada as Leon turned to her, than behind her to see a figure standing there. "Get ready" said Leon as they both aimed at the figure. "Who are you!" asked Leon, not hesitant to shoot. "Whoa! Easy cowboy. The name's Chad" said Chad as Leon and Ada dropped down their aim. Leon heard something behind him and Ada and turned around to see a hunter. Leon and Ada jumped back and kept shooting at it but couldn't damage it. Chad sighed and aimed at the hunter, pulling the trigger and killing the BOW in one hit. "Hunter Sigma's. Very dangerous" said Chad as he got some ammo from the corpse and threw it at Leon. "Let's get going" said Chad as he went ahead. "Should we trust him?" asked Ada to Leon as he replied, "I don't know, he seems helpful though so let's play it by ear" said Leon as Ada nodded and they both followed Chad.

That's Chapter 1. Remember, please R&R and give comments! Thanks! I'll be sure to honor you in the next chapter!


	2. Revelations of Death pt1

**Revelations of Death, part.1**

Reviews:  
Alaska Kennedy: Thanks for the review! Should I kill him off? Should I add chainsaw zombies?

Leon and Ada reached the clearing and saw a lake there. "Be prepared" said Chad as he, Leon, and Ada readied their guns and heard something. "Leon to your 7:00 o' clock. Ada, 12:00 o' clock" said Chad as he shot one of his zombie targets heads, popping them like a ripe melon. Leon and Ada were fending for themselves and managed to kill the zombie attack force with the help of the stranger. "Who are you anyway?" asked Leon as he never got the name of the stranger. "Let's say, Chad…" said the figure as a long silence came after. Ada spotted a hut and pointed out; "Hey guys, a cabins over there. Should we go?". "You two stay here. I'll go and check it out" said 'Chad' as he got some ammo from the ground and walked inside the hut. When he arrived, he heard metal clinging against wood. He looked around and shot to his top right area. He saw a licker fall to the ground, dead. He kicked the door open and shouted; "All clear". "Let's go" said Leon as he and Ada ran to the hut and shut the door, locking it. Chad got some grenades from the hut and found a hatch in the floor. "Guys, come here" said Chad as he opened the hatch, looking down. "Ladies first" said Leon and Chad as Ada stuck her tongue out at them playfully and jumped down. Leon then jumped after followed by Chad. Ada looked around the tunnel as she noticed something. "Leon look!" said Ada pointing at a zombie with a spike on it's left shoulder.

Leon's POV

I quickly looked at the place Ada pointed and managed to see a strange zombie. I aimed at it's heart and shot five bullets into it but didn't seem to affect it. "Leon! Shoot it in the mouth when it tries to bite you!" said Chad as I aimed at the zombie, hoping that was true. As the zombie came in for a chunk of my flesh, I closed my eyes and fired at it's open mouth. After I heard a thud, I opened my eyes and looked at the zombie. "What are those?" I asked. "I zombie affected with the P-Virus, TV-Virus, T-Virus, and G-Virus." said Chad as I noticed him throwing an ammo box to Ada.

Normal POV

Ada cought the ammo and looked at Chad from the side of her eye's; "Thanks" she said. Leon walked ahead of the two and said; "Let's get going". The three ran ahead and managed to kill of a plain Hunter with combined effort. They eventually reached a T on the road and Chad said; "We should split up, you know. To cover more ground". Leon and Ada nodded and went one way. "Good luck" said Leon to Chad as he then looked back ahead of them. Chad got out his commlink and said; "Chad to base, I have gained their trust. Awaiting further instructions". "Very good Chad. I knew I could depend on you. Seeing as Krauser's dead and Ada, as we all know, has betrayed me so you're the only one left" said the figure as he adjusted his shades. "Thank you sir" said Chad as he listened in. "Listen, I am releasing a Tyrant-002 in the direction of the pair's direction, the main chamber. I need you to kill it for them to fully gain their trust. Chad nodded and said; "Affirmative sir!" said Chad. "One more thing. I don't want my remaining agent to be stressed so I left a Rocket Launcher for you in the lab right before the Chambers. Good luck" said the shaded man as closed the commlink.

Meanwhile……

Leon and Ada were walking the way when a they noticed a HUGE door. "Should we go?" asked Leon as he looked at Ada. Ada just looked at him and winked; "Don't worry, whatever's in there, we can take out. Just like we did with Saddler and Mr. X". Leon just smiled at Ada and nodded. He opened the door and revealed a dark room. They walked inside when all the lights activated. They covered their eyes and saw a HUGE, form five tyrant approaching them. They kept shooting at it but it only enraged it. It got out it's claw and charged towards Ada, trying to slash her. Leon saw this and jumped, covering her from the slash. "Leon!" said Ada as she ran to his side. "Leon, are you alright?" asked Ada as Leon replied. "I'll be fine, just need a green/red/yellow herb and I'll be fine" said Leon as Ada faced the Tyrant. "Damn you!" screamed Ada as she kept shooting it's head. It only felt a slight tickle and got out his claw, ready to kill the two when…. A loud explosion was heard across the room. In a second, the huge Tyrant exploded into a bloody mess. "You okay?" asked a figure from a platform as he jumped down and walked towards Leon and Ada. Leon looked at Chad and said; "Thanks." Chad looked at Leon's wound and got out a max herb. He crouched to Leon's position and rubbed it with the herb. In an instant, the wound closed just like that. Leon got up and reloaded his gun. Chad threw another ammo box to Ada and she too reloaded. "Let's get going" motioned Chad to the two as he ran towards the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------- Well, there's chapter two. As a disclaimer, I don't own Resident Evil, or any of their characters. As usual, R&R. This is Desann4, signing off... 


	3. Revelations of Death pt2

**Revelations of Death pt. 2**

Alaska Kennedy: He is working for Wesker….

The three reached the doorway when they heard something coming from behind them. It sounded like, laughter. Leon and Ada turned around to see two people waiting for them. Wesker, and Krauser. "Krauser! I thought I killed you!" screamed Leon as he aimed at the ex-soldier. "You did. But Wesker here injected me with something that brought me back" said Krauser with a chuckle as he got out his TMP. Chad threw an ammo box to Leon and ran through the door, disappearing in the darkness. "Looks like your friend ran on you" said Wesker as Ada responded to this. "He was just a stranger". Wesker looked at her and said; "Easy, I thought you were with me?" asked Wesker as he smirked. "What does that mean?" asked Leon as he felt a sharp-pain in his back and fell to the ground, unconscious. Ada turned around but was hit in the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious as well. "Good work Chad. Looks like you are loyal to your superiors" Chad just laughed at this. "I never really worked for you. Just give me what I want and I'll go" said Chad as he caught a vial and turned back. "One more thing" said Krauser as Chad turned around. "Goodbye Chad. It's been nice working with you" said Wesker as he motioned Krauser to fire at Chad. Krauser followed this and shot two rounds into Chad's chest, rendering him limp. Wesker walked over to his corpse and picked the vial up, "I almost gave you". Wesker picked up Ada while Krauser picked up Leon and they went into a platform, leading to Wesker's nearby lab.

Meanwhile……………..

Gun shots echoed through out the streets of this desolated area. Four people were standing back to back with a partner and were cornered by dozens of zombies. "Guess this is it. Nice working with you guys" said one as the other replied. "It's not over yet" she then aimed at a zombie and fired into it's head, popping it. "These guys are easy! They may be in numbers, but at least we can strategize" said another as he got his shotgun and fired at three zombies at once. The guy nodded and aimed his .44 into a head of a zombie, firing. He popped the head off the zombie and killed another. "Crack heads!" said the figure as he continued shooting. The last one aimed her 9mm at the incoming lickers and managed to take down one while stunning the other. She ran to it and kicked it's head clean off it's neck. "Strike three. You're out!" she announced as she followed the three into a building. "Guys! Over here" motioned the one with a shot gun as he kicked open a door and turned back. "You go in first. I'll cover you" said the figure as he shot at incoming zombies and killed two lickers. He smirked and got in, shutting the doors. The four former S.T.A.R.S. members looked at each other and sighed. Chris, the one with a shotgun. Jill, the one with a silenced, custom 9mm. Barry, the one with a special .44. And Rebecca, the medic wielding 9mm. "That was a close call" said Jill as Barry replied. "Yeah. Did you see how many there were?". Rebecca looked at him and said; "I thought Umbrella was finished. Chris stood up and put the shotgun across his back. "If Umbrella is here. Than that must mean Wesker's here to" said Chris as he looked back at the three. "We'll rest here for a day. After that, we'll search for any threats and look for survivors. "Roger" said the three as the walked into the main hall.

Meanwhile……..

"What are ya going to do boss?" asked a certain scarred man as he looked at the two people in their tubes. "We'll keep them here and inject them with the Las Plagas. "Then what?" asked the scarred man. "Patience is a virtue." said Wesker to Krauser as he was looking at their heart beats. "I guess they're fine. Krauser. Go out and take care of four people for me will you?" asked Wesker as he looked at Krauser. "Who?" asked Krauser. Wesker replied, "Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers". "Roger" said Krauser as he walked outside.

Meanwhile…………..

The four stumbled into the dining hall of the building. Rebecca walked over to a basket of fruits and noticed something. "Guys. These fruit are ripe and fresh!" said Rebecca as Jill replied. "They have the G-Virus in them". "Probably. But hey yo—" Barry stopped as he noticed something. "What's this?" asked the cop as he picked up a key of some sort. It had a glass insignia in the middle. "I heard about these keys. Rumor has it, they awaken some sort of Tyrant in the sewers" said Chris as he looked around.

In an amazing turn of events, Chad knocked both Leon and Ada out but was ended up being killed by Krauser. That's Chapter 3. As usual, I don't own anything but Chad and the story. So, R&R. This is Desann4, signing off…………


	4. To Hell and Back

**To Hell and Back..**

This is Chapter 4. People will meet other people for the first time! R&R please.

A lone figure was walking the ravaged streets of Southern California. He got out his Blacktail and looked around, scanning for anymore imminent threats, "God Damned Wesker!". He walked to an apartment complex and watched as around twenty zombies were banging on a door. He aimed at a row and shot a single bullet. It killed the entire row of zombies. The other zombies noticed him and staggered towards him. He got one grenade and threw it at them, killing most, leaving two. He shot one in the heart and the last in the head. He kicked open the door and went inside, locking the door. He reloaded his Blacktail and got some ammo from the table. Getting all he can and pocketing them. He thought he heard noises coming from the dining room and quietly snuck to the door, pushing it open quietly.

Inside the Dining Room…………..

The four looked at the door open and all aimed their guns at the figure that went through. "Great. Now the zombies can walk!" said Chris in sarcasm as he was scolded by Jill. "Who are you?" asked Barry as the figure raised his arms. "Eaaaasy. The name's Chad" said the figure as the four dropped their guns. "What are you doing here?" asked Rebecca as she looked at the figure. "Looking for revenge!" said Chad as he reminisced about the time Wesker and Krauser 'killed' him. "On who?" asked Barry as he holstered his .44. "Best you don't know" said the figure as he walked across the room and opened the door opposite the entrance. "Wait. Where you going?" asked Jill as the figure turned around, "Revenge". Chris shrugged and the four went to the door in the middle of the room. The figure walked around when he heard something. It was heavy footsteps, as if it came from a Tyrant. "S.T.A.R.S." is all what he heard as he ran up the stairs, trying to avoid the Tyrant for now. He reached the next floor and ran into the four again. "You again?" asked Chris as Chad said. "I think there's a Tyrant in this building. I heard it saying S.T.A.R.S. or something like that" said Chad as Jill skipped three heart beats. Barry noticed this and asked. "What's wrong?" asked Barry as Jill replied, "Nemesis…". Jill collapsed into Chris' hands and Chris smirked, "Guess she's falling for me". Barry and Rebecca just laughed at this comment and said; "Nice comment. Rebecca stopped laughing as she hears something. "What's that?" asked Rebecca as he pointed towards a huge Tyrant headed towards them. Chad shot at it but only slightly damaged it. It aimed at them with something and they heard a large explosion. Jill woke up and looked at the others, "Go on. I'll kill it". Chris said, "Will you be okay?". "I dealt with him before" said Jill with a smirk as she watched the others leave. "Good luck" said Chris as he disappeared from sight. Nemesis reached the are in front of Jill put his RPG across his back. "This is going to be fun" said Jill with a smirk as he blocked the punch of Nemesis and kicked his arm.

Outside the building………………..

"Is Jill going to be okay?" asked Rebecca as she was gasping since she was exhauster from running. "Judging from the looks of it, yes" said Chad as the three looked at him. "How do you know?" asked Barry as Chad said. "I was the last to go down, so before I left. I saw her fist-fighting the creature. "That's Jill" said Rebecca as she regained her breath. "That's a fact" said Barry and Chris in unison as they too regained their air. "Now that that's settled, lets go" said Chad as the three armed their weapons and followed him. A hunter jumped right in front of them and slashed. Chad caught the blade while it was descending and grabbed it with his other arm. He pulled the arm off and impaled it in the face of the hunter, killing it. "Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Barry as Chad just laughed. "Best you don't know." said Chad as he walked to it's corpse and examined it. He found an M4 Assault Rifle and threw it to Rebecca. "Use that" said Chad as she caught it and put it across her back. "We best get going" said Chad as he ran towards the building known only as Warehouse 66. Upon arrival, the group heard something. "What do you think is in there?" asked Chris as Barry said, "Must be something". Chad walked to the door and said. "Ready?" asked Chad as the three nodded their heads. "Alright" said Chad as he pushed the door open.

Inside the building………………………..

Jill was knocked into a wall and slid down into the floor. She got up and wiped the blood off her mouth. "Come on" said Jill as the monster charged Jill but she rolled to the side, leaving the Tyrant crashing into the wall. It got up and managed to land a punch on Jill, smashing her onto glass. Surprisingly, only her arm was cut in the process so she just laughed. She held the wound and punched the Nemesis once more, knocking it down. She walked onto it's chest and started punching the head, knocking the monster out cold. "That was easy" said Jill as she got off and ran down, headed towards the Warehouse. "That's where I'll find a new weapon" said Jill as she ran off.

That's the fourth Chapter. I don't own Resident Evil so buzz off if you're going to sue me. As usual, R&R and read the next upcoming Chapter. See you!


	5. The Escape

**The Escape**

Alaska Kennedy:

Chapter 3: Yeah! S.T.A.R.S.sss

Chapter 4: Yeah. It happened with Wesker, Ada, and Krauser

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

"It's time to split up" said Chad as the three nodded and he went inside, jumping into a manhole. The three went in and grabbed as much ammo as they could when they heard footsteps. Barry motioned Rebecca to hide behind a crate and Chris on the top floor. He rolled over a statue and leaned on it. When the figure stepped in, Chris, Rebecca, and Barry showed themselves and aimed. "Jill! You're alive!" said Chris as he went over to her and gave her a hug. "Chris you're…. suffocating me…" said Jill as Chris let go and she walked to the weapons pile. She grabbed an AK-47 and got some wraps for her wound. She sprayed some disinfectant on it and wrapped it in wrappings. "Let's get out of this hellhole" said Barry as the four nodded and found two motor bikes. Chris and Jill went on one while Barry and Rebecca went on the other. "Let's get going!" said Barry as he did a wheelie and speeded off, followed by Chris and Jill.

In the sewers………………………..

Chad found a custom M4 on the ground and loads of ammo and strapped it across his back, pocketing the ammo. He walked a few steps when he reached this room that had pipes around it. With a platform in the middle… Chad walked to the middle when he heard a thud, not the dying thud but the landing kind of thud. He turned around but saw nothing. He ignored this and jumped to the second, falling into a trap door. "Ahhhhhhh." screamed Chad as he got a grapple gun and fired at the entrance, ascending. He jumped up just in time to avoid getting impaled by the motion detector spikes. Chad walked down the path when he rolled in front of him to avoid getting swiped clean in half by Krauser. "I see you survived my shots." said Krauser as he got out his knife. "I didn't. I died, I was merely brought back to life by the same thing as you. "Really now?" asked Krauser as he grabbed a pole from the ground and threw it at Chad. He sliced this in half and blocked the incoming slash by Krauser. Chad ducked to avoid getting his upper body sliced and tried to do a sweep kick. Krauser anticipated this and jumped into the air, trying to kick Chad in the head. Chad staggered back from the kick and was slashed across his right eye down to his right cheek, miraculously, his eye was still fine. He wiped off the blood and did a backflip to avoid Krauser's pole throw. He landed on the ground and spun his knife around his index finger. "Tell me Krauser. Why are you working for Wesker. You know he'll kill you when he's done using you" said Chad as Krauser just laughed. "I'll kill him before he even tries to do that" said Krauser as he rolled right infront of Chad and slashed. Chad blocked this but was thrown to a wall. He got up and landed a fist in Krauser's gut. He staggered and Chad jumped behind him, putting his arm around Krauser's neck. He saw a chip implanted in his neck and destroyed it, resulting in a small explosion. Krauser fell down and held the place where the chip was. "Uhhh. Thanks" said Krauser as he got up and equipped his TMP. "Let's go kill the bitch Wesker!" said Krauser as Chad smirked and said; "Let's get going".

In the airport………..

The two pairs arrived at the airport and smashed through the window. They unboarded and ran towards the helicopter. They were surrounded by masses of zombie when they jumped to the first floor but something killed them. It was coming from a minigun of some sort. "What the hell?" asked Chris as Rebecca shouted, "DUCK!". The four jumped to the ground, avoiding the shots and getting up when the massive assault was finished. "What was that?" asked Barry as Jill said. "You three secure a copter. I'll deal with it" said Jill as she ran to the source and the three ran outside, securing a copter. They boarded it and flew to the direction Jill was in, seeing her avoiding shots from Nemesis' new Minigun. They aimed at Nemesis and unloaded all their rockets and empting both miniguns. When the smoked cleared, the monster that was once rampaging was no more. The copter landed near Jill and she boarded. "There are two more people here." said Rebecca as she was talking about Leon and Ada. "Let's go find them" said Barry as they flew in the copter.

In the laboratory………..

Wesker was injecting the Plagas into Leon and Ada when he noticed something. "This is a phony!" said Wesker as he threw the fake onto a wall, shattering it. He watched as the two awakened and said to Ada; "Where is the real sample?". Ada turned to him and said; "Why should I tell you". Leon looked at Wesker and banged on his cell. "Let us go!". Suddenly, the door opened, revealing two figures. One with an M4, and the other with a TMP. "Krauser! How dare you betray me?" said Wesker as he rolled to the side and got out his Killer7. Chad shot at the holding cells of Leon and Ada and freed them from the cells. "You guys okay?" asked Chad as Ada aimed at him with her gun. "This is what you get for betraying us!" as Ada was about to pull the trigger when she felt Leon's hand over her gun. "Don't. He saved us didn't he?" said Leon as Ada sighed. "Yeah I guess" said Ada as she ran to the controls. "Where's Wesker?" asked Krauser as Wesker reared his ugly head from his cover and shot Chad. "Ughhh" said Chad as he bent down, holding his chest. He got up and aimed at Wesker. Leon, Ada, and Krauser all did the same as Wesker said, "You may kill me now but I'll come back stronger!" said Wesker as he fell from the bullets to his head, dead. "Let's get out" said Krauser as the four ran up only to have a helicopter land infront of them, revealing Chris by the door. "Get in!" said Chris as the four got in and closed the door. "Let's head back to D.C. said Leon as Barry nodded and flew to D.C., away from the zombie ridden streets. Ada rested he head on Leon's shoulder as she said; "Do you think he's dead?". "I don't know. Let's just watch as this story unfolds. A lone figure was watching the copter fly off. "You may have one the battle but not the war" .

THE END

Well, that's the end of this story. Look forward to the sequel, 'Neverending Battle'. R&R and be sure to read the sequel alright? This is Desann4, signing out…..


End file.
